Goodwill Games 2
PBG goes back to a thrift store to buy some more cheap games. Part 1 is here. Synopsis PBG thinks it is time to make another Goodwill Games video. you used to be able to walk into a thrift store and find anything good. These days, everything worth anything is sold on the internet. The first game is The Magic School Bus Explores the Ocean (1995). PBG gets to the intro and...the game isn't running properly, and Dorothy Ann's top half of her body didn't load. PBG complains that it could have been Arnold. He creates his character, and somehow the default was even more horrifying than what he came up with last time! The characters are on the beach, and there are a few mini games including a crab that eats clams. PBG eventually got bored and gave up. Apparently, to find the "ultra cool" treasure, Ms Frizzle needs to shrink her class down into tiny edible pieces - what could possibly go wrong! PBG says that just like The Magic School Bus Explores the Human Body, it's all about learning! He doesn't show anything that much exciting, except for a part where the game crashed. He restarted it, and now it has graphical glitches. PBG jumps to the conclusion that his computer isn't strong enough to run a game made in 1995. PBG isn't sure about how much more of this he can take. The treasure ends up being... plants! "Yay!" The next game is Its the Big Game, Charlie Brown! (2007). PBG points out that the words "Good Grief" are in the same font as the title. He discusses the intro, which is pretty strange. PBG thinks that Lucy's quote, "Look who's talking, Charlie Brown" is an unfortunate diss, and tells Lucy to work on it some more. PBG discusses the enjoyable graphics in this game, which looks exactly like the cartoons and comics. Later, PBG has to play the piano to get Schroeder to join the team. PBG tries to practice pitching, and Schroeder insults him for not getting the ball over the plate, saying that "it wasn't even close", even though it did! The whole game works out as finding someone, solving their problems and playing a baseball tutorial until the whole team has been recruited. It's slow, linear and not much fun. After getting the entire team together, the whole team doesn't look excited to play as well. The actual baseball game is just as slow as the rest of the game. PBG says if someone wants to play a real baseball game, they could play Backyard Baseball (1997), a favorite of PBG's. One of the characters gets caught out, and PBG rages telling him the whole team is finished because of him. The next game is Mia: The Search for Grandma's Remedy(1998). The intro begins, and a poop spider starts singing to him. Apart from the intro, the game didn't work, so PBG finds a newer version of the game that he could get to work - Mia: Romaine's New Hat(2000). The intro, is slightly terrifying. Mia has to find her way home and buy a new hat for her mom (which she wasn't supposed to take from her). PBG points out that Mia is kind of dumb. A frog needs to have his jeep fixed, which is easy. Mia and the frog go for a ride on the jeep. The frog comments on what's going on during the ride. PBG points out that the frog would be perfectly suited for let's plays. This game involves walking around and solving quizzes. Suddenly, the poop spider appears again. Mia isn't too scared of him, but PBG sure is! The box says that Mia would occasionally do whatever she wanted rather than perform the actions the player, wants her to do, however, PBG found that she was way too eager to do everything PBG wanted her to do. PBG wants her to jump off a cliff - and she does. She 'accidentally' flushes a rat down a sink. The game glitches, and Mia gets stuck, so PBG had to reset the game, however, despite saving multiple times, there was no save data to be found! He decides that he doesn't have to play anymore. This video was in memory of Namira, PBG's dog who died in March 2015. She was born in December 2013. Trivia * In Magic School Bus, PBG's name is PeeBuns, and his age is 732. Category:Reviews Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos